In principle it is difficult to assess the fit of the hearing device or of the hearing device component in the auditory canal of the user from the outside. This is a significant problem particularly when supplying children with hearing devices. Furthermore the subjective assessment of the hearing device wearer about the fit of his/her hearing device is not always very meaningful. The experience of the hearing device wearer with hearing devices is of significance here. The problem further occurs particularly with babies and small children that the auditory canal grows very quickly, thereby rendering a constant control of the fit of the hearing device or the corresponding hearing device component necessary.
Hearing devices are known, with which the status of the battery is transmitted outward to the remote control for instance. Furthermore, the publication DE 100 38 118 A1 discloses a method, by means of which the status of the hearing device can be called up by means of remote data transmission. This is helpful for the hearing device acoustician if he/she finds out from the hearing device wearer that the function of his/her hearing device is impaired.
Furthermore, the publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,869 describes an implantable hearing device with a transmit/receive unit. In the case of a fault, signals can be sent to a control center which displays the status.